Falling Into History
by HermioneRose
Summary: After Sharpay and Zeke got together, alot of people still believe that Sharpay isn't over Troy. Will this rumor tear apart the new couple? Zekepay.
1. Cooking Class

**Author's Note: Sorry if I took so long with this! Enjoy the sequel of Holiday In Handcuffs!**

**Chapter One: Cooking Class**

Cooking class was one of Zeke Baylor's favorite classes.

Of course, there was english, math, science, and social studies, and all the electives, but Zeke just favored cooking class abit more than those other classes, even if he did well in them.

"Zeke, what are we doing here? I know how to cook!" Sharpay Evans hissed, while she sat by Zeke at the table where they were sitting at.

Zeke knew Sharpay never cooked in her life because she and her twin brother, Ryan, had all those kitchen staff to cook the food for them.

And heaven forbid she would _never_ order take-out!

He smiled as he responded with, "Sharpay, cooking is fun, and didn't someone's mother told them to take an elective other than drama class?" he asked, while Sharpay scowled and sat back in her chair.

"Besides, you have me at your side, remember? Even if you don't know how to--"

"I know how to cook!" Sharpay repeated, and Zeke sighed.

"I bet you do, but Mrs. Branch doesn't know that." Zeke replied again, and that brought a smile to the blonde girl's lips as she sat back in her chair once more.

The bell finally rang, and Mrs. Branch got up from her chair, and she walked around it so she was facing the class.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mrs. Branch, and I'll be your cooking teacher for next few weeks." she explained, gazing over at the students.

"For today, I want you to show me what you can do the in kitchen. Behind you are six kitchens. As a pair or in a group of three, I want you to make a simple dish. It doesn't have to be anything fancy or anything like that. Just simple."

With those instructions in mind, Zeke and Sharpay went to a kitchen, and Zeke started to think of suggestions, but Sharpay already had something in mind:

"How about your chocolate chip cookies?" Sharpay asked, and Zeke smiled.

"Are you sure?" Zeke asked.

"Mother never really had a special recipe when we were young." Sharpay stated, and Zeke nodded.

"Okay. Chocolate chip cookies it is then." Zeke replied, and instantly got right to work.

He was working just fine until a voice said:

"Your suppose to be working with your partner."

Zeke looked up from his bowl of batter to glance a cross to a girl who was glancing right back.

"I...uh...well." Zeke started.

"Is your partner Sharpay Evans?" the girl asked, and Zeke nodded.

"Yeah--"

"Then she should be helping you instead of filing her claws!" the girl stated, and Zeke widen his eyes, and looked at Sharpay, who barely heard their conversation.

"Well, she helped me pick out a dessert." Zeke replied.

"Don't defend her. You know what I mean: she's treating you like some slave!" the girl said.

The girl looked no more than a junior, a year younger than Zeke and the rest of the Wildcats: with green eyes with curly, almost red locks.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't Sharpay anymore: she still is the Ice Princess, but she isn't all that mean." Zeke told her.

"I heard that she is mean as mean can be. She ruins relationships, she--"

The timer dinged, and Zeke knew the cookies were done.

Zeke took them out, and placed them on the stove to cool.

"That's in the past. She isn't like that anymore." Zeke stated, and Sharpay walked over to Zeke.

"Mmm...those smell great!" Sharpay explained, and Zeke smiled while the girl glared.

Sharpay noticed the girl, and glanced back.

"Excuse me, but it's not polite to stare."

"Well, it's not polite to use your partner as a slave!" the girl protested.

Sharpay gasped.

"How dare you!" she said, and Zeke smiled uneasily.

"I think I treat my boyfriend way better than that." Sharpay insisted.

The girl laughed.

"Please! Boyfriend? You wouldn't give him a second thought! All you ever thought about was Troy Bolton!" the girl prompted.

"I'm over Troy. I like Zeke now." Sharpay said.

"Really? I don't think so." the replied.

"Would you bug off?" Sharpay asked as she plucked a cookie from Zeke's plate, and as Zeke looked after her, he wondered:

Did Sharpay really like him like she said she did?


	2. Jenna Long

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Jenna Long**

"The nerve of that girl--!" Sharpay stated, and slammed her locker really hard, that it rattled, and Haylie Anderson frowned.

Can you say anger management classes?

"Sharpay, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Haylie told her gently.

"Haylie, really. I _never_ treated Zeke like that!" Sharpay insisted.

"Sharpay, you never gave Zeke a second thought until we came back from the lodge." Haylie pointed out, as she gathered up her bookbag, and Sharpay did the same.

"Didn't anyone tell you that you treat Ryan the same way I used to treat Zeke?" Sharpay asked as they entered Mr. Pepper's classroom.

"Yes. You always did." Haylie pointed out, and Sharpay frowned.

"Okay, maybe I did, but that was before I knew how happy my brother was with you." she explained as she and Haylie sat in their seats.

Suddenly, Sharpay caught the sight of the junior girl heading towards them, and Sharpay scowled.

The girl stopped in front of Haylie's desk, but before Haylie could mutter a hello, Sharpay asked, "What do you want? Can't you see she and I are having a conversation?"

"Oh, so you treat her like a slave too? See who she talks to everyday without consulting you first?" the girl spat back, and Haylie widen her eyes.

"Listen, Sharpay doesn't--"

The girl shook her head, and Haylie cutted her sentance off.

"Shame. Just pure shame. I don't understand why you hang out with Sharpay when clearly you look nice."

"Because she's _nice_." Haylie explained, and the girl nodded.

"Keep telling yourself that, then." the girl muttered, and made her way a cross the room.

Sharpay could have almost broke her pencil in half, since she was gripping the wooden object so tightly.

"I..don't..believe..it! Turning you against me like that!" she snapped, and Haylie frowned.

"I wasn't! I was trying to tell her you can be nice." Haylie informed the blonde-haired girl as Zeke and Ryan came into the room.

"Zeke!" Sharpay said, and Zeke nodded in her direction with a smile.

"Hey, Shar." he replied.

"What do you know about that girl?" she asked, pointing to the red-headed girl.

"Oh, that's Jenna Long. I found that out during first hour." Zeke said as he made his way to his own seat, which was behind Chad Danforth.

So, Jenna was her name, huh?

Well, Jennas was going to learn what it's like to not mess around with Sharpay Evans.


	3. Zeke Talks About Sharpay

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Zeke Talks About Sharpay**

If Zeke didn't know any better, he should know that his girlfriend was going to play her old role as a Ice Princess.

But, Zeke didn't know, and noone knew either, except for Sharpay herself.

"You know that junior, Jenna, right?" he asked one day at practice, while Coach Bolton was out.

"Yeah. We all do." Chad stated, dribbling a basketball aimlessly, while Troy and Jason looked at Zeke.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Well, she accused Sharpay of making me her slave." Zeke replied, and Chad dropped his basketball, and watched it roll for a few minutes before looking at his teammate.

"Everyone knows how she treated you, dude. Even _freshmen_ knew it."

Zeke glared at the curly-haired jock, but he knew Chad was right.

"Yeah, but she changed ever since she got back from the lodge." Zeke said, dismissing the statement about how her whole personality make-over was slightly because of him.

Because even though Zeke made his dream come true, he still got teased for it.

"Sharpay would never change, Zeke. Even if she is nice, there's still a Mountain Lion under that blonde hair of hers." Chad said.

"How would you know?" Zeke asked.

"Because we've all known each other since preschool, that's why! We all know Sharpay couldn't change even if she liked you as a boyfriend." Chad stated, getting up from the bench, and leaving the gym, without much of a good-bye to them.

"Don't worry, Zeke. You know that's just Chad's way of being worried or concerned." Troy pointed out to a silent Zeke.

"Yeah. Right." Zeke said.

Chad never expressed any concern to any relationship (unless it was with Troy and Gabriella's, his own with Taylor, or Ryan and Haylie's).

But, never with Zeke and Sharpay's.

Unless he wanted to make fun of them, of course.

After sitting in silence for awhile, the guys finally got up, cleaned up the balls that were scattered, and went into the direction of the locker room to get ready to go home.

Zeke was surprised to see Sharpay waiting outside the gym, with a smile on her face. Ryan was nowhere at her side (probably with Haylie, no less).

"Hey! How did practice go?" she asked after she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, it went well." Zeke said, and Sharpay frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just...nothing." Zeke replied, and mentally hit himself.

This was not going as he planned: asking her if she still liked him would be a complete flop, and it wouldn't be good for the both of them.

He decided to let it go when she asked, "Did you want to come over later?"

Zeke shook his head.

"No...I'm just going to lay low today. Maybe tomorrow?"

Sharpay flashed him another mega-watt smile.

"Sounds good to me!"


	4. Girls Worry Too

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if my stories seem to lack length (in other words, some chapters suck) but I hope that goes away. Enjoy, and have a happy new year!**

**Chapter Four: Girls Worry**

"Sharpay, why did you drag me out to the mall?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you. Can't I do that?"

"Well..of course."

This coversation was held between Sharpay and Haylie while they dined at a resturant that wasn't too far from some of Sharpay's favorite shopping places.

Sharpay could consider Haylie as one of her best friends ever since she and the small girl bonded over at the lodge during Christmas, and while not alot of people think this was such a safe idea, Sharpay thought so.

Besides, Haylie brought out another side of her when noone else could (well besides Zeke of course).

"Why didn't you bring one of your Sharpettes?" Haylie asked, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Haylie, I told you. Your one of my best friends. And I mean it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting with you talking. The Sharpettes are more like groupies than friends, anyways."

Haylie took a drink of her water and she gazed at the girl who was sitting a cross from her.

"Okay. So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Haylie asked.

"Do you know what's going on with Zeke?" Sharpay asked.

"No...I don't. Why?"

"Well, I'm just thinking he isn't himself." Sharpay replied.

"I think he seems fine." Haylie stated.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, if something was bothering him, he'd talk to one of his friends, like you are with me right now."

"I'm not the one with a problem...I'm just worried." Sharpay stated.

"Don't be worried, Shar. If something's bothering him, I'm sure he'll come and talk to you." Haylie explained.

Sharpay nodded as she listened to her friend.

"Of course."

They finished up their drinks, and paid for the check, and headed out of the resturant to some shopping, and Haylie thought that shopping would help Sharpay take her mind off of Zeke.

But, shopping didn't take Sharpay's mind off of Zeke, and that surprised her: a bit.

After all, Zeke was her boyfriend, and she was worried.

And if Zeke had some type of a problem, he'd talk to Sharpay about it.

Right?


	5. The Troy Rumor Starts Up

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Troy Rumor Starts Up**

Zeke was by far the first person to reach Mrs. Branch's cooking class.

It wasn't his fault that he was excited about cooking, even if his partner was not.

"Hey, Zeke."

Zeke glanced up to see Jenna smiling down at him.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much...how come your always the first person to reach Mrs. Branch's classroom when everyone else is lounging around outside?" Jenna asked.

Zeke shrugged as he gave her another smile.

"I just like cooking. Not alot of people were keen on it at first, but they grew to accept it just like with Troy singing."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Jenna replied, and she looked up, and then back at Zeke.

"I know Sharpay's your girlfriend and all, but I heard she started to like Troy again."

Zeke cocked his head to one side, and looked at Jenna.

He's been with Sharpay long enough so that the only eyes she had for any guy was Ryan (for protective uses only) and himself.

"No. That's not true." Zeke stated.

"Zeke, I should know. And you should too, considering you knew her since preschool. If you want to ask her, ask her right now." Jenna said, pointing to Sharpay who was coming towards the table.

"Hey." Sharpay commented, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before anyone saw.

"Sharpay...can I talk to you for a minute?" Zeke asked, and Sharpay nodded, and they went to the classroom where Mrs. Branch did videos, overheads, and other things such as that.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

Zeke looked around the room first to recapture his thoughts without making her go mad.

"Jenna told me that you started to like Troy again.."

"What? No! I don't like Troy." Sharpay stated.

"Jenna says you do." Zeke pointed out.

"Zeke, that's just a rumor. I don't like Troy anymore." Sharpay replied.

Zeke looked at her, and he shook his head.

That's when Sharpay frowned.

"You don't seriously _believe_ that, do you?" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe..."

"Who are you going to believe? Some lowly junior or your own girlfriend?" Sharpay asked again.

"Sharpay, it doesn't matter who I believe. It's the matter of stating if it's true or not...is it?"

"Zeke, what did I just tell you? I don't like Troy anymore. You know that." Sharpay said.

"You never liked me until Christmas break, Shar. What if you are just using me to get back at Troy?" Zeke asked, and he saw the shock that appeared on her face just then.

"I'd never do that!" she explained.

"Sorry, Sharpay. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Wait...you want to break up?" Sharpay asked.

"Not break up...I--"

"You want to break up just because some junior told you that I wasn't over Troy? Is that it?"

"Sharpay--"

There was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Branch came in.

"Class has started, now. Get to your kitchens, please."

Zeke sighed as he followed the teacher, with Sharpay following behind, wondering what happened to the spark that he felt over Christmas break.


	6. Jenna Almost Wins

**Author's Note: Short, I know, but enjoy anyways! I'm glad everyone is liking this!**

**Chapter Six: Jenna Almost Wins**

Sharpay never cries.

Unless you count the time during the summer when everyone was bailing on her during the Razzle Dazzle talent show.

"Haylie, it was awful!" Sharpay wailed, while Haylie sat beside her on the bed.

Sharpay called Haylie the very minute she got home, and Haylie never say no to Sharpay.

"I'm sure it was...maybe Jenna is just jealous?" Haylie stated gently as Sharpay glanced at her through her tears.

Every girl was jealous of Sharpay, but that didn't mean that someone had to start a rumor that wasn't true.

"I don't even like Troy anymore!" Sharpay said again, dismissing Haylie's question completely.

"Sharpay, that doesn't matter. What Jenna heard what obviously something she made up herself..."

Like Sharpay didn't know that!

"I know that. I just wish that Zeke wouldn't believe that lying, rumor spreading.."

Haylie muffled a giggle as Sharpay ranted on about Jenna.

"Maybe it's because she's getting used to the idea of you and Zeke being together? I know for a fact that you always disliked Zeke from the get-go. And that's how these things start."

"And I don't now." Sharpay replied simply.

What was so bad about two opposites liking each other?

It wasn't like it was a bad thing or anything. People who were opposites dated all the time, and they turned out just fine.

Just look at Troy and Gabriella!

Just then, Ryan poked his head in his sister's room, and looked at the girls that were sitting on the bed.

"Mom wants to know if you like any chocolate chip--"

Sharpay started to cry again, and Ryan was cut off.

"Zeke made chocolate chip cookies!" she cried, and Haylie sighed.

"Ryan, now's not the time.." Haylie told him, and he nodded, closing the door.

"You know, sometimes your boyfriend can so selfless! Doesn't he know I'm about to be broken up by my boyfriend?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie gave her a half-smile.

"But, my boyfriend also happens to be your brother. He's just trying to help you." she pointed out, but Sharpay didn't think so.

Naming a dessert that your boyfriend made just for you was considered selfless in her book.


	7. Caught In The Act

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Caught In The Act**

Zeke felt gulity when he saw Sharpay.

Nothing made a guy feel guliter than seeing a girl cry, especially if it was your girlfriend.

"You didn't tell her you were breaking up, did you?" Chad asked.

"Oh, now your interested?" Zeke asked, and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Just answer my question!" Chad said.

"No, I didn't. I just told her what Jenna told me."

Chad gave him a confused look.

"What did she tell you?" Chad asked.

"That she still liked Troy." Zeke said.

"And you believe that? Dude, the moment you got back from break, you basically annouced that you were dating the Ice Princess!"

"I know, but I think Jenna..."

"No. Jenna isn't right. I can't believe I'm saying this but if Sharpay says she doesn't like Troy anymore, then she must be right. Don't believe a single word that Jenna tells you." Chad advised as he and Zeke went to their seats.

Before Zeke got to Mrs. Branch's room, Jenna stopped him in the halls.

"Hey! Ready for cooking class?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I am...have you seen Sharpay? I really need to talk to her." Zeke stated.

"I haven't..but, can I tell you something? It's kind of important, but it's kind of silly, too.."

At that point, Jenna started to blush, and Zeke smiled.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm all ears."

Jenna giggled at his pun, and whispered in his ear:

"I like you. Do you like me?"

Zeke was taken back by her statement.

"Uh...yeah, as friends, but--"

He felt Jenna's lips brush against his, and for awhile, he let himself enjoy until a voice broke in.

"You evil monster!"

No doubt Sharpay had saw everything.

Zeke and Jenna sprang apart, and Jenna gave her a smile, which wasn't very friendly.

"I'm not a monster. I'm a rescuer."

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked.

Zeke watched as the scene unfolded, and a few people stood there, watching with a smirk on their faces.

Oh, how everyone loved a good catfight!

Especially between two girls who happened to like the same guy.

"You heard me. _Your_ the monster! Ruining everyone's lives, their relationships--"

"I never done those things in a long time!"

"You have. I remember a certain Christmas show, and you ruined Haylie's voice so you could be Ryan. Or the ever famous musical that made Troy and Gabriella--"

"Shut up! Just...shut up!" Sharpay explained, and fleed from the scene.

Zeke ran after her, and for a few minutes of chasing her, Sharpay sat down on a wooden bench.

"Sharpay?" Zeke asked, sitting down beside her.

Sharpay raised her head so she was looking at him, and she glared.

"You. The person I least want to see."

"Sharpay, I can explain!"

"You can explain? If you wanted to kiss other girls, why not break up with me that day in Mrs. Branch's classroom? There's something I want you to explain."

"I didn't mean for her to kiss me. It sort of happened." Zeke said.

"Sort of happened? Zeke, how could it have sort of happened?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, but it just did." Zeke replied, and Sharpay got up.

"Your just a jock who likes to play around, aren't you? Dating a girl, and then play around with her feelings! Well, I'm not that kind of girl, Zeke Baylor!" Sharpay almost screamed at him.

"Sharpay, listen--"

Sharpay twirled around, and Zeke's face lighten with hope: maybe she'd listen to him, and everything would be--

"Evaporate, tall person!"

As she walked away, Zeke's ears were still ringing with the insult that she used on him during junior year after winter break.


	8. A Brother Sister Moment

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: A Brother-Sister Moment**

"I can't believe I broke up with him!" Sharpay cried, and Haylie sighed.

Day two at the Evans household was suppose to be a fun time.

Apparently, it wasn't all that fun.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry." Haylie stated, and that was all she _could_ say.

The two girls were in the kitchen, stuffing their faces in fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.

Well, atleast Sharpay was.

"You never had it happen to you, right? You always stayed with your guy!" she pointed out, and Haylie frowned.

"I broke up with my ex-boyfriend, Sharpay, because he was being a jerk."

"That's not the same!"

Ryan poked his head into the kitchen, and saw the two girls sitting at the table.

"Ryan, talk to your sister, please...I gotta get home." Haylie explained, pushing her chair in.

After a swift kiss on the cheek for Ryan, Haylie was gone, and Ryan looked at his twin sister, who was grabbing one cookie after another.

"Sharpay, don't do this to yourself. Your just making it worse." Ryan said, snatching the cookie from Sharpay's hand, and ploped it on the plate.

"I don't care! I dumped the only boyfriend I had!" Sharpay wailed, and Ryan scooted Haylie's vacant chair over to where Sharpay was.

"Sharpay, you had tons of boyfriends before Zeke. What made Zeke so speical?" Ryan asked.

Of course she had millions of boyfriends.

And sure they were the kind of boys her parents would approve of, but they weren't Zeke.

None of them were.

But, the only thing that the boys lacked that Sharpay wanted in a guy was a heart, and possibly half a brain.

Mostly a heart, though.

"Zeke was the only guy who truely cared about me...during junior year, if he asked me out, or even got near me, I shot him down. During Christmas break, however, I learned to like him. All I wanted was for a guy to truely care about me...all those boys didn't do that. They just used me because I was popular, and was pretty." Sharpay said, and Ryan smiled.

"Sharpay, tons of guys care about you. I care about you. Dad cares about you. And if I know right, so do the Wildcats. And that includes Zeke. If you gave him a chance to explain himself, I'm sure you two will be together again."

Sharpay gave her brother a smile as she stood up.

"You know, I think Haylie's right: you are a sweet guy."

Ryan blushed at her compliment as he stood up too.

"So I've been told."

Later in her room, Sharpay picked up her cellphone, and speed-dialed Zeke's number.

Unforunately, she got Zeke's little sister, Spencer.

"Hello?" Spencer asked, and Sharpay cringed.

"Hey...Spencer. Is Zeke there?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's here. Zeke, Sharpay's on the phone!" she said, and Sharpay cringed again.

A moment later, Zeke's voice came on the line, and Sharpay was able to relax.

"Hey. Why are you calling me? I thought you dumped me." Zeke replied.

"I did, but...someone told me to give you a chance." Sharpay said, smiling at as Ryan's words came into her head.

"Well, that's nice." Zeke explained.

"Listen, if it's no problem, can you come over? I really want to talk to you." Sharpay said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Zeke stated.

"I'll be waiting." Sharpay replied, and they hung up.


	9. In The Park

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's short, but I'll make up for it in the last chapter, which should be up soon! To be hontest, this is one my one of my favorite chapters, besides a Brother-Sister Moment. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: In The Park**

Zeke knew where Sharpay would be: at the park a cross the street where the Evans lived, and the place where they would go on preschool field trips because it was so close to the school as well.

He spotted Sharpay sitting at one of the swings, and that brought a smile to the boy's face as he walked towards her.

"Couldn't let go, huh?" Zeke asked, nodding the swing, where Sharpay sat there, with a smile on her face.

"No...but, it'd be like you giving up baking or basketball." she stated.

Zeke sat down in the swing next to her, and returned her smile.

"Yeah, I guess it would be. Strange, but I think people would get used to it." Zeke repiled.

"They wouldn't...it'd be just like with Troy and his singing. Noone got used to it until a while later." Sharpay explained, kicking the dirt with her high-heels, and that sent her swinging to the sky above.

Zeke watched as the blonde swang, and he asked, "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sharpay stopped swinging, and looked at him.

"Well, Ryan told me to give you a chance, and I guess I took his word for it." Sharpay stated, and Zeke smiled, realizing that Ryan was the person who told Sharpay to call him.

And eventually hear him out.

"Okay, then. I know that I should have never listened to Jenna in the first place, because I know what rumors do, but I couldn't help it. You always had a crush on Troy since forever, and I was just a guy who liked you until I became your boyfriend, or rather, ex-boyfiend, I guess." Zeke started, and Sharpay nodded.

"Like what Haylie told me, she probably made it up herself. No doubt that she liked you, because of the way she kissed you."

"But, your the only girl for me, Sharpay. Haven't I told you that?" Zeke asked.

"No, but it's good to know that." Sharpay stated.

They both got up from the swings, and looked at each other.

Moment of silence followed, and Zeke knew how to break it.

Leaning down, he kissed the blonde sqaure on the lips, and Sharpay kissed him back.

Zeke really missed kissing her, and even Jenna couldn't compare to the way Sharpay kissed him.

The baker and the Ice Princess.

Together again.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: Wow! This story is done! Hmm...well, I want to thank everyone for reading this. This my second Zekepay fanfic, and I'm very proud of it (more proud of Holiday In Handcuffs, however). If you all have the chance, read This Is The Life (Hannah Montana), because it's very good..if your into HM, anyways. Also, look out for Seven Red Roses and the next chapter of Good-bye Haylie!**

**Chapter Ten: Happily Ever After**

"Haylie, what are those things?" Sharpay asked as Haylie dumped some Corn Pops into a big, orange bowl.

"Corn Pops. They were a childhood snack, and I simply can't let go. Their good." Haylie told the blonde.

Sharpay frowned, but then gave the girl a smile.

"I guess. Let's go see what Ryan and Zeke think of them first."

"Do you always have to see what Zeke thinks of something before you try it?" Haylie asked.

"Of course!" Sharpay said as the two girls headed back to the livingroom.

The two couples were spending an afternoon together (Zeke suggested it) and Ryan was channel hopping while Zeke was looking at him disapprovingly.

"Dude, pick something!" the basketball player replied, and Ryan looked at him.

"I can't pick a channel!" he explained, and Sharpay rolled her eyes while Haylie laughed.

"You and channel hopping. You really need to break that habit, Ryan." Haylie told him as she sat the bowl on the coffee table, and let Sharpay get in next to Zeke while Haylie squished between the two blondes.

"Yes. He's been doing that since he learned how to work the remote." Sharpay said as Zeke and Haylie laughed while Ryan glanced at his sister.

"Oh, and what about your cellphone, Shar? I believe it's always attached your ear!" he stated.

"That's because I'm always talking to someone...unlike you." Sharpay said, and Zeke frowned.

"Hey, no more fighting, okay, guys? I suggested this so we can relax." Zeke responded.

"Right. Relax...I haven't heard that word I took up my mother's yoga class." Ryan said.

After everyone had heard that Sharpay and Zeke got back together, Jenna took little interest in the couple's affair, but she did tell Sharpay she will be back.

"I mean it."

"Your not afraid that Jenna will come back?" Haylie asked.

So much for Zeke's wise words!

"No. But, she said she wasn't going to try and steal Zeke..." Sharpay trailed off, as she looked at Haylie.

Jenna did seem to think that Haylie was nice that one time in the classroom.

"Sharpay!"

Sharpay shook her head as she glanced back at her friend.

"What?" she asked.

"You spaced out. Is something the matter?" Haylie asked.

"No...of course not. I was just thinking." Sharpay said, giving Zeke a smile as Zeke placed an arm around her.

Finally, Ryan stopped his channel hopping, and stayed on a channel that was showing a movie.

Several hours later, the movie ended, and Zeke said he had to get home, and Sharpay went outside with him.

"You know, I'm curious...what were you really thinking about?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about you."

"Sharpay..."

Sharpay sighed, and looked at him.

"I'm just afraid that Jenna's going to get revenage, and take Haylie like she took you."

"Haylie's your best friend, Sharpay. I don't think it'll take much to make her stay over on your side."

Sharpay smiled at the thought, and Zeke kissed her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, then?" Zeke asked.

"Of course." Sharpay said as Zeke got into his car, and drove off.

When she got back into the Anderson's house, Haylie grinned, and started to sing while Ryan smirked.

"Sharpay and Zeke sitting in a tree..."

Sharpay noticed that the orange bowl still had Corn Pops in it, and she smiled as she chucked a piece of Corn Pop at the blonde, who grinned.

"What? You don't like it?"

"And I never will."

And that's when the three burst out laughing.


End file.
